


Spoiled (Pewdiepie/FemReader/Marzia) Fluffy Smut

by LoveIsLattes



Category: PewDiePie - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Oral, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Triad - Freeform, cum sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsLattes/pseuds/LoveIsLattes
Summary: Request/(Summary): Going to japan with the both of them [Felix and Marzia]? they've been so many times but it's your first time and they want to make it really special? they take you to all types of restaurants and buy you little gifts to make you happy. they post all the pictures on Instagram and everyone is so happy for yous. they’ll buy you whatever you find cute (no matter how much you tell them you don't need it) they just want to treat you like a queen and its the cutest thing ever - 🌻Word Count: 3,421Warnings: Uhm, none really? M/F/F polyamorous triad relationship. Smut, obviously? No real kinks or anything. Just passionate, loving sex! Kind of cum sharing?Random Info: This is alllll thanks to 🌻 anon and honestly I’m so thankful for this request. It felt nice to get something written and not have a hard time with it!It was written pretty quickly and not beta-read so I’m sorry if there are mistakes!
Relationships: Marzia/reader, PewDiePie/Marzia, PewDiePie/reader, Pewdiepie/reader/Marzia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Spoiled (Pewdiepie/FemReader/Marzia) Fluffy Smut

“Smile!” 

You grinned brightly and squeezed your arms tighter around Felix and Marzia’s waists as you angled your face up to the phone camera. Felix snapped a few pictures of your trio on the Shibuya crossing then stepped back to grab your hand, once more returning to his vlog. Marzia mimicked his motions, lifting her camera up high before her free hand slipped into your other one, and led you gently along with her through the crowded area. 

You couldn’t help but watch in amusement as the two of them talked about the crossing and the plans for the day. Sometimes it was hard to believe you were the one lucky enough to be involved with them, that they really cared for you as much as they did when you were basically a nobody. It wasn’t just because of their fame that you felt that way, but also because they were such sweet and loving people. You were in a constant battle against your low self-esteem to remember that they were with you for a reason, that they opened up their lives to you because they wanted you. 

Felix brought you out from your inner thoughts with a soft kiss to the top of your head before moving ahead of you and Marzia to open a brightly decorated door, dipping into a ridiculous bow and flourish.

“Ladies,” he announced with a sly wink. 

“Come, come!” Marzia cheered gleefully, “I can’t wait for you to see the trinkets they have. I’m certain you’ll love them!” 

The small place was packed with people, being a touristy type shop near the infamous crossing, but there was just enough room to maneuver around without bumping into anyone. As you meandered through the aisles, Felix and Marzia pointing out whatever interesting and ridiculous items they could find, you held on tighter to them. There was just an overwhelming sensation of complete serenity and happiness bubbling in your chest; like everything was perfectly how it was supposed to be. 

“I’m in weaboob heaven,” Felix commented, breaking the chain move the camera before gesturing at the well-endowed anime figurines on the shelf, then brought it close to his face and muttered, “Yes, I’ve made that joke before. Don’t come at me.” 

Snickering, you followed Marzia down the next aisle only to stop dead when you saw your favorite collectibles, done up entirely too cute in different styles that you’d never seen online before. Unfortunately, the price tag was hyped up to match and you couldn’t quite justify spending so much on one item- let alone the dozen different styles- so you had to walk away. As you turned, you found Marzia looking on in interest.

“You collect those, don’t you?” she asked.

“Mm, yeah, but it’s way too much. I’m sure I could find a similar one much cheaper somewhere else.”

She nodded then shrugged, a little smirk turning up her lips, “That’s true. Come on, let’s see what else they have!” 

The next few aisles held snacks and sweets that you’d wanted for a long time, and thusly you filled your arms with all the bags and boxes you could hold. From fish chips to wasabi kit kats, you picked up enough that it made you pause and reconsider buying them all. 

Marzia’s hand slipping into the crook of your arm drew your attention to her and the knowing look on her face.

“Treat yourself, Y/N. There’s nothing wrong with it. Besides, Felix and I will help you eat whatever you don’t like or can’t finish,” she urged. 

“Okay, okay. Thank you,” you murmured, cheeks burning pink.

With her leading the way, you headed to the register and paid for your purchases. Felix took a little while longer so you and Marzia waited out front, talking about the other stores nearby and what the dinner plans were. When Felix finally came out, the three of you took off to continue the evening. 

…

“Oh my god. That was amazing but my feet hurt soooo much,” you whined, sitting on the bed by their feet.

Felix made a tired noise of agreement as Marzia groaned from beside him. Without much thought, you reached out and took one of Marzia’s feet in your hands, pressing your thumbs into the sole gently. She let out a little moan of relief and reflexively pushed into your hand. 

“No fair,” Felix whined, toeing your knee.

“Oh hush you big lug. You’re next,” you snickered. 

You spent a while in comfortable silence, massaging Marzia’s feet before switching to Felix’s. At one point he nearly kicked you out of bed because you managed to tickle him, but thankfully he was quick enough to hook his other foot around your back and help you stay upright. You cleaned up and got changed into pajamas after finishing up on their feet then returned to the bedroom, only to find both of them sitting up with a pile of bags between them.

“Opening our spoils?” you asked, climbing back up onto the bed. 

“Mmhmm,” Marzia agreed, eyes twinkling as Felix pushed a bag towards you.

Lifting an eyebrow in confusion, you tentatively grabbed the bag and started unloading the contents, slowing down as you finally realize what you were holding. A little squeak of surprise left you as realization hit and you turned the bag upside down, dumping out the remaining boxes and staring at them in awe. It was every single collectible that had been at the shop that you had eyed earlier; all twelve of them. 

Tears welled up in your eyes before you could hold them back. 

“Oh no! Why are you crying?” Marzia gasped.

Words were lost on your tongue but you kicked your body into gear. You launched yourself forward and wrapped an arm around each of them, pulling them in close. Much to your delight, they both returned the embrace immediately. 

“Are you okay?” Felix asked, soothingly rubbing your lower back.

“Yeah, I’m- It’s just- you guys are so thoughtful. You really didn’t have to spend all that money on me,” you replied quietly.

When you pulled back, you wiped the few tears on your cheeks away only to be pulled back in; this time Felix initiating the contact. You shyly met his intense stormy eyes as he leaned in and swiped his thumbs under your eyes. 

“You’re right. We didn’t have to; we wanted to. We love seeing you happy, Y/N. It’s not like these cost a lot and you never ask us for anything anyway. You gotta let us spoil you sometimes,” he said.

Eyes darting down, you fiddled with his shirt, unsure of how to reply. Marzia’s hand slid into your hair and gently began playing with the strands as Felix pulled you into a soft kiss. Your heart quickened and for a moment you felt dizzy with delight, but it passed as quickly as it came with the feeling of his tongue against your lips. Welcoming him in, you let your hands wander as his taste filled your senses; One palm cupped his beard jaw and the other found Marzia’s free hand. Her delicate fingers laced with yours and squeezed tenderly. Felix’s hands rested on your hips and pulled you further up his lap, drawing out a loud gasp. A familiar warmth ignited in your lower belly when his palms continued down further. The feeling of his large hands on your bottom stole your breath away.

You gradually pulled away from Felix to catch your breath, resting your forehead against his, and momentarily got lost in his brilliant eyes. The connection was broken when Marzia gently tugged on your hair. You quickly turned and leaned into her, catching her kiss happily. A little moan escaped your lips as you pushed your tongue between hers. Releasing her hand, you let your fingers dance along her chin. 

“We’ve only got a few more days here. Let’s make the most of it, hm?” Felix murmured, voice low and seductive. 

“Oh fuck,” you gasped as Marzia pulled back from the kiss and Felix gripped your ass hard. 

Though you’ve been with them for a few months short of a year, being intimate with them was still nerve-wracking. They’d had so long to know what each other needed and wanted, while you were still lost in it all. Thankfully they didn’t seem to be upset by it; Hell, they were hardly ever upset with anything you felt like you were a failure at. You really didn’t deserve them. 

Marzia pulled on your hair once more until you gave in and tilted your head back. 

She leaned in and crooned softly, lips barely brushing your skin, “Like Felix said, let us spoil you.”

“O-Okay,” you whimpered. 

It felt strange to be the center of affection from them both at once, without worrying about keeping up, but it was also kind of nice. Both pairs of hands worked your clothes off methodically, stealing kisses between each layer, and every attempt to help them was hastily shut down. 

“Lie back,” Felix instructed. 

You nodded and fell back onto the bed, watching in delight as he started undressing Marzia. The affection and love in their eyes made butterflies storm your belly. There was so much passion between them, and it was almost too much to be a part of it. 

You kicked your thoughts aside and focused solely on the beautiful olive skin being revealed under each layer of clothing. Her slender frame looked glorious in the warm lighting from the lamps and the way his hands danced over her skin made for a phenomenal scene. She had such a petite form but her soft curves drew your eyes immediately in You couldn’t help but shiver at the thought of how good it felt to run your fingers along them. 

“Now you,” she cooed, helping Felix slip his t-shirt off.

Seeing Felix being undressed was just as lust provoking as Marzia. His frame was slim and fit, with a smattering of dark hair on his chest, and the black tattoos against his skin made for an exquisite contrast that only added to his perfect body. Your thighs instinctively clenched at the roll of excitement that suddenly hit you. 

The moment they were both naked, their gazes turned towards you as if on cue. A flush warmed your cheeks as Felix literally threw himself over you and you couldn’t help but giggle at his enthusiasm. He cut it off with a sudden deep kiss, hips pressing his hardening cock against you in a way that made your back arch in need. 

“Don’t keep her to yourself,” Marzia teased, slapping his back gently. 

Felix pulled away with a snicker but moved enough for her to lean down. You welcomed her kiss with fervor, hands finally giving in to the urge to touch them again. The cool silky sensation of her hair sliding through your fingers was polarized by the scruff of his chest hair scraping against your palm as you stroked his chest. 

“What do you want us to do?” she questioned, biting her lip cutely when she drew back. 

You thought on it for a moment until Felix leaned down and start kissing your neck, completely derailing your thought process. 

“Do you want me to use my tongue? Do you want Marzia to touch you? Do you want me to fuck you senseless?” he purred lowly, “Tell us what you need, baby.” 

Whimpering, you looked over at Marzia and had to smile as a thought hit you. It wasn’t something you’d done before but the idea had always excited you. 

“I want both of us to ride you, Felix,” you murmured. 

Marzia grinned and nodded eagerly. 

“I love that idea!” 

Felix groaned as you pushed your hips into his, pressing his cock right along your entrance. It felt so good you nearly whined. He quickly rolled off onto his back and patted the pillow by his head and his lap. 

“Come pick your seat,” he chuckled. 

Marzia gave you a questioning look to which you gently pushed her towards his face. You loved that devilish tongue of his but seeing how hard his cock was at that moment made you want it even more. You quickly leaned down and took him in your hand, moaning at the precum already slicking your palm. Without hesitating, you took him in your mouth and let the flavor coat your tongue with a moan. He hissed in response and a hand came to stop you, gently pulling you up by your hair. 

“This isn’t about me.” 

You pouted for a moment until looking up and seeing Marzia straddle his face, her sending a wink your way. 

“Okay,” you agreed softly. 

You copied Marzia’s motions over his hips and positioned his cockhead at your entrance, already wet with excitement. It wasn’t a surprise; it never failed that you were easily turned on around them. As you were sinking down, Felix was already working his magic on Marzia. Her noises were pure aphrodisiac floating through the air, and a good distraction for the slight discomfort you felt as he filled you. Normally you guys took your time, getting properly stretched before the big show because he was quite large, but honestly, you just couldn't wait. It was surprisingly arousing- feeling every inch of his cock force it's way in; You might have just discovered a new interest.

Once he was fully in, you carefully braced yourself with a hand to his hip and leaned forward, stealing a kiss from Marzia. She let out a happy whimper and wiggled her hips before kissing you back. 

"You have the best ideas," she murmured, placing a small bite on your lower lip. 

"I know," you snickered 

A sudden buck of Felix's hips had you nearly shouting in surprise but the urge to moan took over first as his tip slammed right into your sweet spot. Your nails instinctively dug into his skin as you rolled your hips back in return. His silent command was clear as day and you spent no more time delaying, setting about a quick but deep pace. 

The room was silent save for yours and Marzia’s moans as you moved in tandem, both slowly working up to that ultimate goal. Felix’s grunts and groans could be heard if you listened hard enough but he made his presence known more so with his body, one hand on Marzia’s hip and the other on yours, tight enough to surely leave behind a red print. 

You found yourself entranced as Marzia rode Felix’s face, head tossed back, looking like a goddess as she flushed from forehead to chest; her excitement palpable as she squeezed at her breast and dug her nails into his chest. His name flew from her lips as she suddenly reached out and fumbled around, hand closing around yours and gripping tight. 

“I’m close, so close!” Marzia whimpered, “Felix!”

Your heart raced at the breathiness in her tone and the throb between your legs reminded you of your own desires. Biting your lip, you mimicked her frantic pace; Felix’s body bowed sharply at the sudden change and his moan rumbled through the room like thunder. A twinge of pain shot through your hip as his fingers clenched hard. His stomach hardened beneath your palm as the only warning before he started thrusting up into your core. 

“S-Shit!” you gasped out. 

Marzia jerked her hand away only to tangle her fingers in your locks, pulling you into a biting kiss. Your lips ached under the force but you didn’t dare pull away; Not with the desperation so obvious in her movements. You reached down and started strumming your clit in time with Felix’s thrusts, becoming overwhelmed with the need to come. 

“Come with me, Martz,” you begged weakly.

Felix’s groans kicked up a notch as Marzia instantly quickened the roll of her hips and I couldn’t help but clench tight around him. 

“God damn it!” Felix cursed huskily, hips slamming up harder. 

“N-Now, now Y/n,” Marzia cried against your lips. 

Your fingers fluttered faster in their motions and your breath caught in your throat. If you weren’t already so close, just hearing her scream your and Felix’s name would have taken you right to the edge. Suddenly both of Felix’s hands were on your hips and he started forcing you down into his thrusts, slamming his cock deeper into you to the point it almost hurt. 

“Gah- Ah! Fuck! Felix, Marzia!” 

Pleasure burst through your core and overtook everything. Every thrust of his thick length sent you higher, your toes curling against the mattress as you let your head drop and relished the waves rolling over you. Marzia took up your hand once more and drew your fingers to her lips, pressing breathless kisses to your fingers as you both rode out your climax. 

Finding your wits once more, you pulled her into an easy kiss. She drew back after a moment and moved off Felix, capturing his lips as she rubbed along his chest. You followed her lead and gently scratched up and down his stomach, enjoying the feeling of his dips and muscles contracting with each movement. His fingers flexed and gripped tighter on your hips; no doubt you’d bruised tomorrow. 

He suddenly pushed her back with a heady groan and nearly flung you off in desperation. 

“Fuck, m’gonna cum. Both of you get on the floor,” Felix rasped out frantically, “Want you to share it.” 

A little moan escaped as you scrambled down with Marzia to your knees and parted your lips in waiting. 

“I am so fucking lucky. God damn!” Felix moaned.

Marzia giggled and her left hand found your right one as her other rested on his thigh. You mimicked her motions and helped lead Felix forward. He wasted no time, each hand cupping the backs of yours and Marzia’s heads. You nearly combusted with lust as you watched his cock slide between her lips. She kept perfect eye contact with him as he started fucking her mouth, even as tears rolled down her cheeks. Suddenly he jerked out and pulled you sharply forward, taking advantage of your ready-opened mouth. A little gag escaped before you got a hold of your reactions but you quickly relaxed and let him take control. Unlike Marzia, you felt too unsure to maintain eye contact; instead, you soaked in all the other sensations- how your scalp stung under the strength of his grip, how his cock tasted, how breathy his moans were getting. 

When he jolted away, you felt a string of saliva and precum fall down your chin. You were about to wipe it away until Felix growled out an impending warning. 

“Open, now!” 

Immediately your lips parted and you waited, watching amorously at the way he furiously pumped his length. Your eyes flicked up curiously and a lurch of lust made your core tighten at the bliss in his expression. Marzia squeezed your hand and you quickly looked over, grinning as your gazes met. Another quick kiss was all you managed before Felix came, a long, loud moan pouring from his lips as you both turned to accept it. 

“Oh shit, oh fuck! Yesss- That’s it!”

Your eyes fluttered shut instinctively as hot ropes of his cum coated your lips and cheeks. Marzia let out a soft moan that made goosebumps crawl up your skin. A thump reverberated through the room and your eyes opened to find Felix laid back on the bed, panting almost comically. You quickly swiped the cum off your face and licked your fingers clean before helping Marzia as well. 

It took some persuading but you and Marzia managed to get Felix into the shower with you both and quickly cleaned up. Once dried off, the three of you collapsed in the king-sized bed, you and Marzia on either side of Felix while your hands laid intertwined on his stomach. 

“This is the best vacation ever,” you sighed happily, pressing a little kiss to Felix’s chest.

He let out a little snort of laughter and Marzia rubbed her thumb along yours, quietly agreeing with you. 

“Tomorrow will be even better. You know why?” 

Marzia’s warm brown eyes met yours, a silly expression on her face, before she said, “It couldn’t possibly be Puroland, cou-”

“Puroland! Gudetama!” he cut her off eagerly. 

Chuckling, you buried closer into him and said, “Then we better get some rest. Can’t be slacking for Gudetama-sama now can we?”


End file.
